


隽叶Ver

by Seres_Antares



Series: 似是故人来·小段子合辑 [3]
Category: Debate ACE, 第一辩手
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seres_Antares/pseuds/Seres_Antares
Summary: 从前有一个叫张叶的孩子，他过上了幸福的生活。





	

“很久很久以前，有一个叫张叶的孩子……”张叶，王牌庭辩队挂名队长大人记得，在他还是个孩子的时候，妈妈总会用这句话作为故事的开头来哄他睡觉。而这句话也常常会出现在他无聊时的发呆中。  
对，你没看错，发呆。  
作为云起闻名的“锄大D庭辩队”的挂名队长，张叶原是没什么事做的。庭辩的事都是王天琳一手主导的，各个席位也是固定的，他最多不过是和崔隽一起出去找证据，再有就是每天的例行牌会和之后的长沙米粉。  
所以你看，张叶其实真的没什么事做的。  
本来呢，他来到云起实验中学就是因为这里没有辩论队，原来的队伍散了，他也没有了当时上台的欲望，只想平平凡凡的过好这几年。  
本来而已。  
现在他无比庆幸自己做了这个决定。正是因为这个决定，他遇到了自己现在的队友，和他们一起接庭辩，而且在王昊轩事件后，他又重拾了自己上台的感觉。他感到好极了。  
现在他捧着万雪霏递来的白瓷茶杯，盛着清香的百香茶。他透过蒸腾的雾气，在袅袅茶香中观察着团队活动室中的一切。欧阳依旧大嘴，苏可努力地练习着庭辩技巧，王天琳和万雪霏凑在一起捧着一本看不清封面的书神秘地嘀嘀咕咕，而崔隽……他一边品着茶，一边转着笔。注意到张叶的目光，给了他一个微笑。他也回了他一个微笑，但张叶并未注意到自己在看到他时牵起的嘴角，也就没注意到万雪霏狼似的目光。  
很久很久以前，有一个叫张叶的孩子，他过上了幸福的生活。


End file.
